


tobio writes poetry

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, poem, this is just kageyama writing poetry about hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tobio's poem to hinata</p><p>a.k.a. drabble i wrote for tumblr and am now posting here</p>
            </blockquote>





	tobio writes poetry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsSiy1VgH4Y which i highly recommend you listen to while reading just because it made my heart squeeze a little when i wrote this to it
> 
> also, make your own inferences about what this poem is about, but my assumption is that kageyama has just lost hinata, probably permanently

 

 

 

 

> he was my home
> 
> he was my heart
> 
> he was the limbs i used to climb mountains
> 
> the body that resisted the brutal world
> 
> the wings on which i flew
> 
> we soared and were invincible
> 
> he was my everything
> 
> the earth could not hold him
> 
> nor could the sun outshine him
> 
> and when he left
> 
> the skies were never as blue
> 
> the light never as pure
> 
> the world never as clear
> 
> the universe shattered and
> 
> everything was wrong
> 
> but at night i see the stars
> 
> i touch the black velvet of the sky
> 
> i hear the wind through the skeletal trees
> 
> he is next to me again
> 
> he is there crying out
> 
> _i’m here_
> 
> and i turn
> 
> answer
> 
> every time

 

 

 


End file.
